The Chronicles of Amelia
by NancyMay
Summary: Some readers had said how they like Jean and Lucien looking after Amelia. I am attempting to write a series of stories featuring the hitherto unseen granddaughter of the now Mrs Blake. Shoot me if you think I've got it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher walked down the path to the little house he had been allocated when he had been given a posting overseas. It was just big enough for him, Ruby and Amelia. He had been sorry to miss his mother's wedding, mainly so he could make sure Blake didn't stand her up. Happily he hadn't and the picture that had arrived in the post showed a glowing bride and happy groom. Perhaps he'd been wrong. It was Superintendant Lawson who had sent the photo together with a note Jean had written before she and Lucien left for their four month long honeymoon. Four months! He'd managed a week in Sydney when he married Ruby.

Their first two months in their new home had not been the easiest. He had been surprised at how well Ruby had taken to a new country, but she had said she wanted to travel, see more of the world. Somewhat like his mother in that respect but all the same he hadn't expected her to be so open to the new life. Amelia, however, did not seem so eager. The travelling was ok, but she seemed afraid of the people and it was even worse when they showed her a picture of her grandmother and step -grandfather.

'Gan'ma!' She had bawled and lunged for the photograph, 'Gan'ma!'

'It's just a picture, sweetheart, Grandma's not here.' Christopher told her, but that just made it worse. She screamed for Jean.

'I didn't think she'd remember her that much,' Ruby held her daughter close, 'I mean she doesn't see her that often.'

'Often enough it would seem.'

And so it had continued, to say Amelia had separation anxiety from someone she had seen half a dozen times would have been silly, Ruby said, but the doctor disagreed and asked how she got on with her grandmother.

'They are very close, I suppose.' Ruby bounced the child on her knee. She had made an appointment because Amelia was reluctant to eat much, and didn't sleep very well. Usually waking and calling for 'Gan'ma'.

'Some children form a bond very early, how old was she when they first met?'

'Very young. I struggled in the beginning and Jean came to help. She was very good with her and whenever she has come to see us they have gone for walks and she has read to her at night...'

'Sounds like a wonderful grandmother.'

'She is.' Ruby agreed, 'she's very patient with her, but she doesn't spoil her.'

'Well all I can suggest is you give Amelia the room to explore your plates of food, make sure she has plenty to drink, of course. You may have to give up on proper meals and just let her snack.' The doctor was kind, but it was usually older children and even wives who came to him with these kind of problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How was your day?' He kissed his wife on the cheek.

'Not the best, but not the worst.' Ruby sighed and leant against him. 'She's eaten a little, mainly snacked on fruit and bread. The doctor said to let her try what is on our plates and give her whatever she will eat, but make sure she drinks.'

'Well, that's all we can do.' Christopher put his arms round her, if Amelia didn't settle soon he had an idea, but it wasn't something he could do just yet, anyway he had to put it to Ruby first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because she had no idea Amelia was missing her so much, Jean sent regular postcards, which Ruby and Christopher showed to Amelia but didn't say who they were from, they didn't even dare pass on the kisses Jean sent. They'd tried it but she had gone to the front door to look for her grandmother. When she wasn't there she bawled for what seemed like hours, until she was exhausted.

'Chris,' Ruby wandered through from the living room, 'have you seen the wedding picture?'

'On the sideboard, isn't it?' He paused in drying the dishes.

'No, it was there when I cleaned earlier, but...'

'Strange, has it fallen down the back?' He put down the tea towel and followed her into the room. The sideboard was light and easy for him to pull out but the picture wasn't there.

'I'm sure it'll turn up,' he mused, 'Amelia spends a lot of time looking at it perhaps she's hidden it somewhere.'

'Little madam.' She smiled.

The picture was found three days later. Amelia had taken it to her bedroom and snuck it into her bed. Because she was no longer in a cot, Ruby didn't notice that she had put it with her teddy, a gift from her grandparents, until she went in to put some clean clothes in her bedroom. Putting the little dresses on top of the bear while she made the bed and opened the drawers of the chest she only found it when the bear fell on the floor. She picked it up and sighed. Perhaps if she left it where she could see it she would sleep better, watched over by her grandmother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien had returned from their honeymoon and settled quickly back into their new routine. It wasn't really new, except for them sleeping in the studio; together; and not having to break apart whenever Matthew caught them kissing.

About three weeks after they had returned Jean sorted the post. Some for the practice, one pile, some for Lucien, another pile and one for them both. She opened the business letters first, mostly payments, one request for Lucien to lecture in forensic pathology and a request for him to give a talk to the last year at Wendouree Grammar about careers in medicine. She separated the payments and entered them into the accounts books. Then she made herself some tea and settled down on the couch to read the letter, which was from Christopher.

At first it was full of the different life they were living, the food, the people and the friends they had made. He told her about the little house and that Ruby was allowed a cleaner once a week. Jean smiled at this thinking Ruby would like that. He told her Amelia missed her, they all did, but Amelia more keenly, and as he had some leave coming up wondered if they could call, perhaps stay a few days.

She was, of course, delighted that he would want to come and see them. She was surprised that Amelia missed her so much. She missed her too, and had been hurt when they had taken her overseas. She put pen to paper immediately to say they would be delighted if they would stay with them, she would organise the guest room for them and the small bedroom for Amelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher smiled, he could almost feel her eagerness to have them stay, in the paper. Ruby had agreed, in spite of the travelling time, that a visit to the not quite newly-weds was a good idea, but they didn't tell Amelia. Neither could work out what hold Jean had over the child. They had given in over the food and let her eat what she wanted, when she wanted. That way she didn't lose any weight, though they couldn't be sure she grew much, and she was pale.

'Well, Mrs Beazley,' the doctor smiled, linking his hands on his desk, 'I think what you have written is the best idea, he looked down at the note she had handed him, and if it coincides with leave, then go and enjoy yourselves.'

'I just worry what will happen when we leave Ballarat.' While Ruby wanted to reassure Amelia her grandmother loved her, she was still worried about the effect a meeting would have on the child.

'Mmm... well, I'm afraid you will have to deal with that when it happens, but this little lady is a troubled child and this may help her come to terms with things.' He could see it was going to be a problem, 'but you could do with the break too, you are looking tired.'

'Well, she doesn't sleep properly, so neither do we. Christopher seems to manage but I've always been one that needs her sleep,' she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long trip, made longer with a fractious child. The pressure in the aircraft hurt Amelia's ears, Ruby encouraged her to suck her thumb and eventually she fell asleep. Christopher was amazed at Ruby's patience,

'Don't worry love, when we get to mum's you can lie down and sleep for as long as you need to.' He put his arm round her and kissed her forehead.

'I can't do that, Chris, it's rude.' Ruby thought it would be lovely, but she didn't want Jean to see her as weak or lazy.

'She'll understand, in fact she'll probably order you to do so.' He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean turned the roast over and checked her watch. Christopher and the family would be there shortly, Lucien was finishing surgery, all was well with her world at this time.

She knew he was behind her, she always knew when he tried to creep up behind her. She smiled as his arms encircled her waist and leaned back against him. She sighed as she felt his breath on her neck, then his lips. She hummed her appreciation and lifted her chin to give him better access to her throat. She was just thinking about turning round and perhaps...

'Bugger!' Lucien hissed as there was a sharp knock at the door.

'Shame,' she kissed his ear, 'perhaps later.'

'I'll hold you to that.' He winked and patted her bottom as she sashayed down the hall to greet the young family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher, Ruby...' She greeted them with a huge smile.

'Gan'ma!' Amelia wriggled and held her arms out for her grandmother.

'Hello, darling girl,' Jean took her from Ruby and hugged her tight. She stepped aside to let the visitors enter just as Lucien joined them, having allowed Jean the time to greet her son and family, on her own.

'Welcome, it's lovely to see you.' He held out his hand to Christopher and kissed Ruby's cheek. Picking up one of the suitcases, 'Guest room, Jean?'

'Thank you, darling.' She smiled and Christopher thought she had never looked happier. 'Come on through, you must be ready for a cuppa.'

'Oh, Jean, that would be lovely,' Ruby smiled but Jean could see she was tired and troubled. 'It's been a long journey.'

'Well, you can put your feet up here, I'll look after this one,' she settled Amelia on her hip thinking she didn't feel any heavier than the last time she held her, 'give you a break.'

'That's kind of you, I know she'll like that.' Ruby smiled, she wasn't going to argue, it would seem her mother in law was going to let her have a rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took the tea tray into the kitchen. They had told her more about their life in Malaya and the house, but neither elaborated on Amelia's reaction to the new environment, except to say she wasn't settling well. As she washed the pots she felt a pull on her skirt and looking down she gazed into the wide blue eyes of her granddaughter.

'Hello poppet,' she smiled, 'come to help?' She took off her rubber gloves and lifted the child onto the counter next to the sink. 'Now, don't wriggle, don't want you to fall off, do we?'

But Amelia wanted more than to watch, she wanted a hug from her grandmother and held out her arms for such. Jean leant over and kissed her cheek, only for the child to wrap her arms round her neck.

'Right, ok,' she smiled into the curls, 'let's see if granddad will wash up, and I think...' she patted the nappy, 'you need changing.' She lifted Amelia up and went back into the living room.

'Lucien, would you finish the pots, Amelia needs changing.'

'Oh, Jean, it's ok, I'll do it.' Ruby stood up.

'Come on,' Jean smiled, 'let's get a clean nappy and I'll show you her room.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby sighed as she watched Jean quickly make Amelia comfortable.

'She was almost out of nappies, then we moved.' She sat on the edge of the bed. Jean could see she was tired, struggling, but not in the way she was when Amelia was born. This was a different problem, not of Ruby's making. Jean sat next to her, the baby on her knee.

'What's the matter? You can tell me.' She put her hand round the younger woman's defeated shoulders.

'Oh Jean,' Ruby started to cry, 'she misses you so much. We daren't even mention you in conversation. She goes to the door and when you aren't there screams the place down until she is exhausted. She has to have your picture in her room to get any sleep, she won't eat properly, won't go near any of the locals, we really don't know what to do.'

'Have you asked anyone?' Jean felt so sorry for her, her chance to travel curtailed by a child, as hers was, but for a two year old to suffer so was odd.

'The base doctor. He was very kind. Said we should let her eat off our plates, snack and drink plenty, that was most important. We thought that coming here, for leave, would show her you still love her but... I don't know, it could make things worse. Chris has another year on this posting and then... who knows?' Ruby leant against her.

'We have a week to come up with a solution.' Jean gave her a squeeze, 'don't worry. You must be exhausted yourself, I don't expect you sleep very well.'

'No.' She looked up at Jean's calm face, 'Thank you, Jean, you don't know how much it means, to have someone, other than Chris, understand.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of days Jean watched Amelia's parents interact with her. They couldn't be more loving, gentle and organised, but Amelia would go to her grandmother whenever she could. She toddled round the kitchen when Jean was cooking, handed her pegs when she hung out washing, watched her when she tended her plants. Jean couldn't understand it and she said so to Lucien, one night, in bed.

'Why, Lucien, why does she cling to me so? Ruby and Christopher are loving, firm it's true but...'

'I don't know, sweetheart,' he wrapped his arms round her, 'you don't do anything different to most grandmothers, for some reason you are the most important person in her life.'

'Do you think it is something to do with when she was tiny and I went to help out? Not that she will remember, but...' She wriggled closer.

'Who knows...'

'... only Amelia.'

'Why don't you send Ruby into town, to pick something up for you. Get her to take Amelia with her.' He was losing track of his thoughts as she kept wriggling, 'mmph, er... if she'll go with her. God, Jean...'

'Yes, Lucien,' with her back to him he couldn't see the wicked grin.

His hands snaked under her nightdress and cupped her breasts,

'Aahh!' she sighed, 'Ooh, that's nice.' She raised her arms for him to lift the fabric off her, 'I do love you, Lucien.'

He rained kisses down her spine then turned her over onto her back so he could suck at her breasts, trace his fingers down between them and between her legs. She was not quite ready for him but he knew it wouldn't be long, he leant over to kiss her, taste the toothpaste she had cleaned her teeth with, feel the roof of her mouth.

Her hands slid over his shoulders, linked at the back of his neck as her knees rose each side of him. He felt her moist, slick, hot and entered her slowly moving to her needs, feeling her buck against him her breaths coming in short bursts,

'Yes, oh yes...' she breathed, 'oh god... Lucien!' She couldn't help calling his name at the moment of release, gulping for air then finally relaxing and letting him go. She blushed, wondering if her son and his wife had heard her, then giggled. 'I really ought to be a little quieter, while they're here.'

'Oh I don't know, surely you want Christopher to know you are happy.' He winked.

She had no reply to that so just contented herself with cuddling close and slipping into a relaxed slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on Amelia, let's go and get these things for Grandma.' Ruby held out her hand to her daughter.

'Gan'ma come?' Amelia looked up.

'No, she's got to help granddad.'

Amelia sat down, stuck out her bottom lip and 'folded' her arms.

Watching from the kitchen door Jean grinned wryly. She motioned to Lucien, sitting at the table,

'This happens every time, apparently,' she whispered.

'Grandma needs these things to make cakes. No shopping, no cakes, Amelia.' Ruby told her, not too severely, but firmly enough, 'Come on, now. She'll be here when we get back. Into the stroller now.' It had been agreed between Jean and Ruby that if Amelia would go to the town with her mother she would be allowed to help her grandmother bake. They both knew it would be a temporary solution, Jean could not bake with her when she went back to Malaya.

Jean withdrew into the kitchen so Amelia couldn't see her but she could see Amelia. The child looked heartbroken, 'Gan'ma,' she hiccupped and looked down to where she thought Jean was standing. 'Gan'ma,' she called, louder now and obviously crying.

'Lucien,' Jean pulled him into the kitchen, 'this is silly, why is she like this?'

'I have no idea, but is it necessary for you to have the things they are going for?'

'Not really, I have enough to make a batch of small cakes, which was the idea. I'm not going to punish her by not making cakes just because she won't go with her mother.' Jean sighed and headed out to the hall. Ruby looked at her and held her hands apart, shaking her head, sadly.

'I'm sorry Jean, it looks like it will be no cakes.' She started to unbutton her coat.

'Let's go together,' Jean said, softly. 'I'll just get my coat and handbag, then we can walk down and talk about this. Maybe something will show us why she's like this.' She turned to Amelia, 'Now, Miss, Grandma's going to get her coat and we'll go together. Into the stroller, like mummy said.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia settled happily in the stroller as her grandmother was now with her, or so it seemed.

'When did this behaviour start, Ruby?' Jean asked, as they stepped into the grocers.

Ruby tipped her head and thought. It was something she had thought about a lot, recently, trying to see what it was that had set her daughter off.

'I don't think it was any one thing. She didn't like the trip over, but then, all that time in an aeroplane, not allowed to run about, play. We weren't surprised, at first, when she woke during the night, the house was strange to her and she's too young to understand, really.' Ruby picked up the flour and sugar Jean had requested, and put it in the basket, 'I took her into the market to do some shopping, I suppose,' she thought for a moment, 'I suppose it started then.'

'What happened? I've taken her into the market here and in Adelaide and she has been alright.' Jean turned in that direction, she wanted some fruit and vegetables and had her favourite stall.

'There are a lot of loose dogs about, one poked it's nose in the pushchair, spooked her.' Ruby watched Amelia's face as they moved around the market, quite busy for the time of day, 'Since then shopping has been a nightmare, she doesn't like our cleaner, a perfectly pleasant girl, and hates it when some of the older ladies reach out to touch her. That I can understand, in a way, some of them are a bit, well...'

'Bony finger, toothless grins?' Jean suggested, 'small and wizened.'

'Well, yes.' Ruby smiled, 'we really shouldn't judge, they mean no harm, but they obviously frightened her, pushing their faces into the stroller, right up to her.'

'Not nice, being a curiosity,' Jean admitted, paying for the produce. She opened a bag of strawberries and handed one to her granddaughter. 'How much longer has Christopher got, on this posting?'

'Another year.' Ruby sighed, 'what are we going to do, Jean? I don't want to be separated from Chris, we have a good life out there and it can only get better, for all of us, but...'

'Any idea what other postings he's likely to get?'

'Could be anywhere.'

'Ruby,' Jean steered them towards home, 'I know this is hard, but it's doing neither you or Amelia any good, and Christopher must be worried too,...'

'He is, he's even thinking of asking for a desk job back in Adelaide, but I know he wouldn't be happy.'

'...and neither would you, and by extension Amelia. Ruby, do you want to go back to Malaya?'

'Yes, I am learning more about being a service wife, and, in spite of Amelia's problems, I am happy and I feel I have more to offer her, as a parent and as part of her education.'

'I have a suggestion, you may not like it, but...' Jean heaved a sigh, 'would you like to leave Amelia with us, until the next posting? Come and see her regularly, obviously, I'm not suggesting...' She tailed off, it was a lot to ask, and she hadn't even discussed it with Lucien. 'You wouldn't have to wait for Christopher to have leave, either.'

'Oh, Jean. It's a lovely thought. We were going to ask you, when she started school, because we don't want to put her in a boarding school with a lot of other 'service brats' vying for the most interesting posting stories.' Ruby smiled, Jean, it would appear understood more than she was letting on. 'That, and it would be rather expensive. We also want her to have more of a family life, than an institutional one.'

'Well, of course we would have her, you hardly have to ask, Ruby, dear. I must warn you though, Lucien and I had touched on the idea of adopting a child, as I am not going to produce any of my own.' At this Jean looked saddened. 'Perhaps, if we'd met sooner, and Mei Lin hadn't turned up we would have, but there you have it, we didn't, she did, and there's nothing we can do about it.'

'Well, I'm sure Amelia wouldn't mind a sibling,' Ruby laughed, for the first time for a while, she really laughed. A load had been lifted off her shoulders, and even though she didn't want to be parted from her daughter she had to do what was best for the child and for them as a family. Amelia would be well looked after and would be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean spoke to Lucien that night, she had asked Ruby to speak to Christopher separately and they would come together the following morning.

'It would be no more work for me, darling,' she walked her fingers up his bare chest, 'and we had spoken about adopting.'

'If Christopher is happy then I suppose it would be worth trying. I agree with Ruby about boarding school having experienced it, I don't think it would be right for a child like Amelia, if she struggles with change. As she grows and comes to understand more then she will probably be able to handle new situations better, but for now... ' He kissed her.

'So you agree? I thought you might.' She gave in to his kisses and caresses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here endeth the first in these chronicles, thoughts anyone.


	2. Blue

The second in the chronicles of Amelia, her continuing life with her grandparents. Domestic, with the dog problem to be sorted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had been with her grandparents for a couple of months and had settled well, happy to talk or burble to mummy and daddy over the phone once a week. She showed no sign of any distress except when she saw a dog. It wasn't too bad if the animal was on a lead and not too near her, but if one came close in the market or in the Botanical Gardens she would cling to Jean and start to cry; right up to her and she would scream. Jean wondered if she had been nipped by one of the dogs when she was with her parents but Ruby said no, never. Licked, perhaps, but not bitten.

Jean refused to take her away from the problem, if she was talking to the owner she would pick her up and apologise but continue her conversation. Amelia's screams would subside to sobs in her grandmother's arms but it was patently clear, she had a pathological fear of dogs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia settled, after a day which had seen one of these episodes, Jean sat with her sherry and Lucien with his whisky. She brought up the subject.

'What are we going to do, Lucien?' she sighed, 'if this continues I'll still be lifting her up out of the way when she's a teenager.'

'I don't think it will go on that long, but you're right, now is the time to try and help her conquer this fear,' he sat next to her and put his arm round her shoulders. 'Which dog was it this time?'

'Mrs Harris' old collie. You know, so old he's lost all his teeth and sleeps more than anything.'

Lucien knew the dog, a farm dog, long since retired from his duties, soft as grease, he would say, in fact just the kind of dog to help Amelia overcome her fear.

'But how?' she leant into him.

'Do you ever go round to see Mrs Harris?'

'Well, no, not really, we just happened to be passing and Gus was at the bottom of the drive, for a change,' she mused, 'but I expect I can invent an excuse, I can give her a call and explain the issue.'

'Make the first trip a very short one, just to say hello or...' he thought for a moment, '...when you call see if she is alright for the salve she uses on her dry skin. It would make the perfect excuse for you to pop over and deliver another pot, if I make one up. She doesn't need to see me every time.'

'Right, I'll do that,' she smiled and cuddled closer.

'There have been no problems with people?' he referred to Amelia's upset over the local people at the quarters her parents were living in.

'I haven't noticed anything, she's shy, with strangers,' she thought for a moment, 'oh, I saw Mr Hong from the restaurant today and she hid behind me.'

'I wonder if someone did something to upset her, while Ruby was not looking, or the cleaner... something that neither Ruby nor Christopher would do,' he mused, 'I notice they are reasonable with her, maybe she did something and was smacked for it.'

'She hasn't done anything to deserve a smack, though,' Jean sighed, 'but in a way you could be right, maybe the cleaner did something to her that Ruby never does.'

'Next time you speak to Ruby ask her if she saw something happen but thought nothing of it at the time,' he put his empty glass down, 'now my dear wife...'

'Yes, husband,' she breathed, looking at him from under her lashes, 'oh!' she squeaked as his hand snaked up under her skirt, 'Lucien..!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay next to Lucien, pink and satisfied.

He had scooped her up in his arms and taken her to bed, where he proceeded to make love to her, make her feel like the most precious thing in the world, and in his world she was. He always took his time, to explore every part of her, with his eyes, his fingers, his tongue, before he pulled her over him and she guided him into her and set her own rhythm, slow, leaning on his shoulders and looking down on his, her eyes dark with desire until she pushed up and arched back in release and he groaned as he spilled into her.

She sighed and turned to cuddle against his side and he wrapped his arms round her; he loved her like this, sated, soft and sleepy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right, Mrs Harris,' Jean smiled, 'the doctor has just made a pot of the salve up. I'll drop by later this morning.'

Jean hoped that this would help Amelia with overcoming her fear of dogs but given how strong the fear was, she knew it would take more than one visit to a dog, no matter how old and slow he may be. She put Amelia's coat on her, and strapped her into the stroller.

'Where are we going, Gan'ma?' she asked.

'Mrs Harris needs a pot of cream for her hands,' Jean shrugged on her own coat and picked up the pot, 'would you like to hold it?'

Amelia held out her hands and Jean settled her with it tightly held and balanced on her lap.

'Don't drop it,' she told her, 'off we go.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a perfect day for a walk, Amelia chatted away, about the birds, the trees and the flowers. She pointed out an old cat, sunning itself on a wall. The cat stretched and lay back down again, turning its back on the walkers.

'Silly, kitty,' Amelia giggled.

'Lazy cat,' Jean noted, 'do you like cats, Amelia?'

'We get a cat, Gan'ma?' she asked tipping her head to one side.

'You'll have to ask Granddad about that, sweetie,' she replied, though she would have no objection.

'Ok,' she settled back, satisfied with the answer, to her two year old mind, that meant 'yes'.

They turned into the driveway to Mrs Harris' home. It was a little bungalow, neat and clean, a pretty garden, a rocking chair on the verandah with old Gus asleep beside it.

'No, Gan'ma,' Amelia teared up.

'What's the matter darling?' though she knew quite well.

Amelia pointed, she wouldn't even utter the word.

'Gus?' Jean smiled, 'oh, he's too old and slow to get far. Come on, Mrs Harris needs the pot from Granddad.' She carried on, even though Amelia was now drawing her feet up.

'Gan'ma?' the little girl sniffed, Gus lifted his head then flopped down again with a huff.

'Don't be silly, now, Amelia,' Jean mildly chastised, 'Gus won't hurt you.' She stopped by the steps and lifted the child out, still holding the pot of salve. Amelia buried her face in Jean's shoulder as she was carried to the door.

'Mrs Harris,' Jean called, 'we've got your skin salve.'

Maria Harris appeared on the other side of the screen door and smiled, 'Mrs Blake, how kind of you, please, come in.'

Jean pulled the screen open and stepped into the cool hall. With the screen closed behind them Amelia became a little braver and lifted her head.

'Gone, Gan'ma?' she whispered.

'He's outside, dear,' Mrs Harris smiled, 'Gus stays outside, sunning himself, lazy old thing.'

'Sorry, Mrs Harris, we have no idea why she is so afraid of dogs,' Jean placed the child on the floor, 'give that to Mrs Harris, Amelia, please.'

Amelia turned and held out the pot with her two hands.

'Why thank you, dear,' she smiled, 'isn't your Granddad clever to make this?'

Amelia just nodded then turned to Jean and took her hand, standing close.

'Do you have time for a cuppa, Mrs Blake?' Mrs Harris asked, 'perhaps Amelia would like some milk and a biscuit, if it won't spoil her lunch?'

'We do have time, Mrs Harris, that would be lovely, wouldn't it, Amelia?' Jean smiled, 'would you like a drink of milk, sweetheart?'

'Yes, please,' Amelia's voice was barely a whisper, Jean wondered if she took more after Ruby, she was not much like her father at this age.

They followed Mrs Harris into the kitchen where she put the kettle on the stove and cups and saucers on the table. She poured a glass of milk for the little girl and placed it next to the cups.

'So, is Amelia here just for a visit?' she warmed the pot and spooned tea leaves into it.

'She didn't settle abroad so she's with us until Christopher knows where his next posting will be.' Jean sat down, 'although, when she starts school they'd like her to be with us, so she has a settled home. Her parents aren't keen on the idea of boarding school for her, and the doctor agrees, having had some experience of it.'

'Oh, but won't her parents miss her?'

'They do, but the moving about unsettles her and Christopher should have his wife's support. She is coming over in a couple of weeks.' Jean took her tea and passed the milk to Amelia.

They passed a happy half hour discussing life in general before Jean said she'd better be getting back, Lucien had surgery that afternoon. She wiped Amelia's milky moustache and helped the child down from the chair.

'Come on, Amelia, let's go and do Granddad's lunch,' she held out her hand.

As they passed the living room Amelia turned to a sound,

'Gan'ma! Look, cat!' she tugged Jean's hand.

'That's Tip,' Mrs Harris smiled, 'she's just had kittens, well three weeks ago.'

Jean didn't say anything but if Amelia saw the kittens she felt she was bound to ask for one.

'Can I see?' Amelia was becoming bolder now, 'please.'

'Of course, come on in,' Mrs Harris pushed the door open so Amelia could go in and see the five kittens in the basket. 'Don't touch now, Tip is very protective, like Grandma is with you.'

'Amelia asked if we could get a cat, on the way here,' Jean confided, 'I said we'll have to ask Granddad, first.'

'Well, these are available to go to good homes, so I can keep one aside until you decide if you like.'

'Apart from bringing your salve, we were just hoping she would start to lose her fear of dogs, with Gus, not choose a kitten,' Jean sighed, 'though I'm not averse to having one.'

'Male or female?' Mrs Harris asked.

'Er...' Jean pursed her lips.

'Males spray, as you know, females...well the vet can deal with that,' she grinned.

'I think a female, then,' Jean smiled, and made the decision that it would be spayed as soon as she could arrange it. Amelia may be happy with hundreds of kittens running round the house, but...

'Well,' Mrs Harris went over to the basket, 'these two are girls,' she pointed to a black one with white socks and a completely black one with blue eyes, shall I wait for you to ring me?'

'I'll speak to Lucien when I get back and bring her back next week?' Jean smiled, somehow she felt as if a small child had just railroaded her into having a pet in the house. Lucien spoiled Amelia, he was bound to say yes, unless he was allergic to them, which she doubted. She bent to Amelia who was staring wide-eyed at the squirming pile of fluff, 'we need to speak to Granddad, Amelia, but which one do you like?'

'I like that one,' she pointed to the black one, 'can we, Gan'ma, pleeease?'

'Only if Granddad says so,' Jean took her hand, at least it meant she would have to bring her back, past Gus on the verandah. 'Now, come on, lunch.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gus had moved to sleep next to the stroller, in the sun. Amelia lifted her arms to be carried,

'If you want the kitten we have to come back, Amelia,' Jean swung her into the stroller, 'Gus won't hurt you.'

'Doggy taked my food,' she sniffed.

'When, darling? Mummy doesn't have a dog.' Jean thought at last they were getting somewhere.

'Kim has a doggy, bad doggy,' she huffed, keeping one eye on Gus.

Jean knew Kim was the cleaner Ruby had but she had never mentioned a dog. She said good bye to Mrs Harris and she pushed the stroller thinking on what Amelia had said. She would have to ring Ruby that evening and see if she knew anything about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had a solemn talk with his granddaughter, about looking after the kitten, that she would have to make sure it had food and water and a comfortable bed. She must be kind a gentle with it and not get cross if it scratched her, that would mean it was cross with her. Jean had asked him to tell her that the animal would not be allowed on her bed, or in her bedroom. It could stay in the kitchen and the living room; the garden, of course, and the sunroom. Amelia listened and nodded as only a two year old can do and he agreed that, when the kitten was ready to leave Tip, yes, they could have a kitten in the house.

'You will have to think of a name for her,' he smiled across the table, 'and you can go with Grandma to choose a collar and bed for her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia couldn't wait to tell her mummy that they were going to get a kitten, Granddad said so; and, over the phone that night, the excited child told Ruby all about the kitten and Mrs Harris until Jean suggested she speak to mummy and Granddad could tuck her up in bed.

'Sorry, Ruby,' Jean sat down and laughed, 'I only took her to Mrs Harris' because she has a very old and slow dog. We thought it might be a way to cure her of her fear.'

'Oh, I see.' Ruby smiled on the other end of the line, 'you don't have to get the cat, you know, I'm sure she'll lose interest.'

'I doubt it, and anyway, we don't mind,' Jean assured her, 'but, she said something about Kim having a dog and it stealing her food.'

'Really, I had no idea,' Ruby mused, 'she certainly kept it a secret. I wonder if that's why she wouldn't eat, either. I'll talk to Kim tomorrow, but I'm not going to be happy if it's true.'

'Amelia's a bit young to make up such a story, especially now,' Jean pointed out, 'let me know what you find out, and we'll let you know about the kitten, and what she decides to call it.'

The conversation turned to Christopher and life on the base, which seemed to be going well and Ruby said she thought she'd be over in a month's time, if that would be ok.

'We look forward to seeing you, dear,' Jean smiled and they finished the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Harris phoned the following day to ask if Jean would like to take Amelia up for a visit to the kittens each day.

'I just thought that for one thing she would get used to seeing the one she likes, and Tip will let her stroke her, and after what you told me about her fear of dogs...'

'If you don't mind,' Jean agreed it was probably quite a clever idea, 'we could pop in on the way back from shopping or a walk.'

'Well, I shall see you later, then,' Mrs Harris laughed as she signed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby phoned later that week. She had spoken to Kim and got her to admit she was allowing her dog to enter the kitchen when Miss Amelia was having her meals.

'She always gave Amelia her lunch and sometimes I would use the time to go out to meet another service wife for coffee or tea. Amelia would get bored and Kim seemed quite happy to look after her for me,' she sniffed, 'I'm sorry, Jean, if I'd known...'

'Ruby, don't upset yourself,' Jean soothed, 'Kim shouldn't have let the dog in the kitchen without your permission and she must have seen Amelia's distress. What's this dog like?'

'Dreadful, a real mangy animal, it smells and snarls,' she huffed, 'my poor little girl, and it's probably why she doesn't like people with Asian heritage. I've sacked her, of course, without a reference.'

'Right, well I'll continue to try to help her overcome her fear of dogs. At least she will walk past Gus now, just as long as she has me between him and her,' Jean laughed, 'so maybe we'll win that battle. We're still going to have the kitten, she's named it Blue, because it has such blue eyes. Lucien says it will be good for her, she'll learn patience and tolerance.'

'Hm...' Ruby mused, 'well, I suppose so. I hope she doesn't over-love it.'

'Don't worry, Lucien has told her that if it scratches her it will be because she has made it cross, he had a very serious talk with her.'

'I bet that was interesting,' Ruby laughed, recovering her composure after telling Jean about the dog.

'Yes, we'll soon see how much notice she took.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia went straight into the living room to see the kittens, and straight over to Blue. She stroked her and kissed her head. Jean and Mrs Harris watched her, smiling.

'I think she has chosen the perfect kitten for a young child,' Mrs Harris murmured, 'she's a soft little thing, the cat, not Amelia. Blue will be ready to take next week.'

'I must give you something for it,' Jean followed her into the kitchen.

'Not at all,' Mrs Harris put the kettle on, 'I enjoy your visits and I would give them away anyway.'

'That's very kind of you,' Jean sat down, 'but I'd like to continue coming up, if you don't mind, Amelia is much calmer round dogs now.'

'She'll be wanting a puppy next,' Mrs Harris laughed.

'Oh, please, don't' Jean grinned back, 'Lucien will indulge her but, we've gone on the list to adopt so I think a cat will be enough, for now.'

'Oh, Mrs Blake, that's wonderful, you'll make lovely parents,' Mrs Harris was genuinely please for them, 'it might stop the last of the gossips.'

Jean laughed, 'I think we've been married long enough for them to realise that was not the reason we got married.'

'True,' they sat and drank tea until Amelia wandered through, carrying Blue very gently in her arms, as she had been shown.

'Gan'ma,' she went up to Jean, 'Blue rumbles.'

'She's purring, darling,' Jean lifted her onto her lap, 'that means she's happy.'

Amelia smiled, 'I love Blue, Gan'ma.'

'I think Blue loves you, too,' Jean kissed her curls and help her close. Mrs Harris poured her a glass of milk and Jean took the kitten while she drank it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia practically ran up the steps to Mrs Harris' screen door, not bothering about Gus, sleeping in his usual spot. Jean smiled, this had to be the best idea Lucien had had, and, as she suspected Mrs Harris benefitted from the visits almost as much. Widowed, and children flown the coop; as she would say; she was lonely, but she would be the last to admit it. Still active and doing her own shopping, Jean would have to find other reasons to visit, perhaps once a week, to update her on Blue's progress and have a cuppa with her.

'Hello, Amelia,' Mrs Harris opened the door and smiled, 'come to collect Blue, have you?'

'Yes please,' the little girl gasped, 'Gan'ma's here too.'

'So I see,' she looked up, 'hello, Mrs Blake.'

'Good morning, Mrs Harris,' Jean smiled, 'Amelia has brought you something to say thank you, for letting her have Blue.' She bent to her granddaughter and gave her the package to hand over.

Mrs Harris took the gift and unwrapped it. It was some biscuits, Jean's shortbread, made with the help of a child.

'Why, how lovely, thank you, dear!' she crouched down and kissed her cheek, 'how about we have one with some milk for you and tea for me and Grandma, eh?'

Amelia nodded and the three headed into the house. She went into the living room to see Blue while the ladies went to the kitchen to make the drinks. Blue was sleeping in the basket as usual, but twitched her ears as Amelia gently ran her hand down her back.

'Hello, Blue,' she whispered, 'home today.' She picked the black bundle up and carried her through to the kitchen.

'I see,' Jean lifted her onto her lap, 'well, she'll not want for love and fuss.'

'Indeed not, Mrs Blake,' Mrs Harris turned to Amelia, 'do you have a bed for her?'

'Yes, Gan'ma put it by the fireplace,' Amelia nodded, 'it's red and blue.'

'That sounds lovely, pet,' she smiled and passed her a glass of milk and a plate with a biscuit on.

'We've got a collar, too,' she spoke through a mouthful of biscuit.

'Amelia...' Jean reminded her, 'we don't speak with our mouths full.'

Amelia swallowed, 'Sorry, Gan'ma. It's blue.'

'With a bell?' Mrs Harris asked.

'Oh yes,' Amelia nodded, her eyes shining with pure joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Gandad, Gandad!' she shouted, running down the hall, her precious bundle cradled in her arms. Jean held her breath, praying she wouldn't fall, 'Gandad, look!' Amelia burst into the study, 'look, Gandad, this is Blue.' She held out the kitten to him.

Lucien grinned and motioned her to go round to his side of the desk, where he lifted her onto his knee.

'Well, hello there, Blue,' he ran his finger over the cat's head, 'welcome to the family.'

Jean stood at the door and smiled, Amelia was so gentle with the kitten and Lucien was so loving with her. She hoped, if they were lucky with the adoption board, he would be the same with their child, boy or girl. She straightened and went to them, reaching into her trouser pocket for the collar.

'Would you help Granddad put the collar on, Amelia?' she murmured, 'then you can show Blue where her bed is.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jean prepared lunch she kept an eye on Amelia who took Blue around the house showing the cat where she was allowed to go,

'You can't go in the bedrooms, Blue, Gan'ma says,' she told her, but you can go in here, and the sunroom and in the kitchen. Here is your bed, just for you. I hope you like it,' she finished her tour by placing Blue in her bed, then watched the cat turn round on the soft cushion before settling down for a well earned rest.

'Lunch, Amelia, Lucien!' Jean called, suppressing a smile at the child, 'Amelia, remember we can't let Blue into the garden until I say so, she has to get used to being here.'

'Ok, Gan'ma,' Amelia climbed onto her chair and let Jean clean her hands before eating her lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was so excited, her mother was due for a visit, Christopher was going to join them later in the week, she loved having Blue about, everything in her world was rosy.

'Amelia,' Jean found her playing with Blue in the living room, 'are you going to come and help me get Mummy's room ready?'

'Yes, Gan'ma,' she turned to the kitten, 'time for your nap, Blue,' and the kitten dutifully went to her bed and settle down to sleep. Keeping a two year old amused was tiring. Jean was constantly amazed at the connection between the cat and the child, she had almost trained it as if it was a dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bedroom Amelia did her best to put the pillow cases on the pillows and place them, just so, on the bed. She had to climb on it, not quite able to reach, yet. She put some towels on the end of the bed as Jean told her to and copied Jean smoothing down the blankets and eiderdown.

'There, that should do it, don't you think?' Jean stood up and surveyed the room.

'Mummy will like it very much,' Amelia took her hand and looked up at her.

'I hope so,' Jean smiled and swung her into her arms, 'now, how about we get lunch ready, before Granddad comes in?'

'Ok, can I help?'

'Of course.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia spotted her mother getting off the train and ran squealing across the station,

'Mummy, Mummy!' Ruby put her suitcase down and swung her high above her head.

'Hello, my darling, goodness, how you've grown,' she held her close and kissed her. Jean caught up with them and picked up the suitcase.

'Hello, Ruby, how are you?'

'I'm very well, Jean, thank you,' Ruby smiled, 'tired, but it's a long journey. Worth it though, just for that greeting,' she kissed her daughter again.

'Indeed, well you can have a lie down when we get home, if madam will let you,' Jean smiled.

'Yes, well, perhaps I'll just aim for an early night.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia couldn't wait to show her mother Blue and practically dragged her down the hall to the living room.

'See, Mummy,' she pointed to the cat, curled up asleep on her bed, 'this is Blue, shh,' she put her finger to her lips, 'it's her nap time.'

Behind them, Jean tried not to laugh. Jean had told Amelia, when they brought the cat home that, as she was so young she was to leave her to have her naps, so, whenever Blue was asleep on her bed, it was 'nap time'.

'She's lovely, darling,' Ruby whispered, 'perhaps we'd better leave her alone, if she's napping.'

Amelia nodded.

'Amelia, would you like to show Mummy her room, while I make some tea?' Jean passed the suitcase over to Ruby.

'This way, Mummy,' she pulled her to the guest room.

'Blue isn't allowed in the bedrooms, so you must keep your door closed,' she told her, seriously.

Ruby did her best not to laugh, as Amelia bounced between solemnity and excitement. She had grown and blossomed under her grandparents care, and while she missed her, sometimes painfully, she knew they had done the right thing, letting her stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will be more adventures for Miss Amelia, but I don't anticipate updating regularly.

x


	3. The Troll or Lucien tells a story

Well, we are back at school and the weekly creative writing homework is being set. This year I am in year 5 and this week's picture prompt is of a troll, carrying a boat under his arm and lifting the roof off a yellow house. People are running from him and cars are driving round his big feet, but let's let Lucien tell the tale ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The troll lifted the roof of the yellow house while the tiny residents of the town of Seaham fled in fear."

"Ooh, Granddad," Amelia's eyes widened as she listened to him tell the story, "was he a nasty troll? what did he look like?"

"Well, darling girl," he kissed the top of her curls, nearly dry from her evening bath, "we shall see if he's nasty, but let's see to his appearance," he tipped his head upwards and thought. "He was tall ..."

"How tall?"

"He could rest his chin on a house roof, and that chin was bristly with hairs like branches, so were his eyebrows. His nose was a big blob in the centre of his face and he grinned a grin that split his face nearly in two, showing crooked teeth and gaps between them."

"Does he have hair, Granddad?"

"Patience, my child," he squeezed her gently, "he did have hair, though not like yours or mine, his was like a forest, that ran from his forehead down the centre of his back with trees and grasses sticking up in all directions. He wore a jacket that seemed to be made of grass, too, tight across his broad, but stooped, shoulders, his trousers were like the bark of a tree and his toes peeped out from his shoes, which were made of leaves."

"Lucien," Jean called from the kitchen, "this is supposed to be a bedtime story."

"Right, er ... yes, well," he looked at Amelia with a wicked grin, "ok Amelia?"

"Come on, I want to know what happens," she jiggled up and down next to him on the couch.

"Anyway," Lucien continued, a happy ending should dispel any worries about nightmares, he thought, "Ragwort ..."

"Was that his name, Granddad?" Amelia asked.

"It was, now, if you keep interrupting, Amelia, we will have to finish the story tomorrow night," he gently chided her, "now, where was I? Ah, yes ... Ragwort had been asleep for hundreds of years but a sudden burst of wild weather had woken him from his slumber. He had stretched in his underground chamber and split the ground. Folks around thought it was an earthquake, but they don't happen here, so ..."

"Does Ragwort live in Australia, Granddad?"

"Yes, now, hush please, " Lucien sighed. Amelia couldn't sit still for many minutes or keep quiet, "questions, questions," he muttered before returning to his story, "... so they poked with spades and hoes until he poked his bulbous nose out of the ground and they stood, stock still, before running away in fright. Ragwort, pushed himself out of the ground and looked around. Times must have changed, there were houses and streets, cars and bicycles where there had been green fields and trees. Bobbing up and down on the choppy water, little boats waited for their sailors to take them out fishing or on pleasure trips round the bay ..."

"Five minutes, then bedtime, Amelia," Jean stepped into the living room and sat down with her knitting and to hear what story her husband was weaving for their granddaughter.

"Come on, Granddad," the little girl urged him on, "what next?"

"Ragwort stood and shook the beetles and bugs out of his forest hair, brushed the soil from his jacket and decided he was acceptably attired to go for a walk into the town and see what was what.

He stood gazing out over the water and noticed a little boat drifting from its mooring. He strode into the water and scooped it up, tucking it under his arm like a toy; which is why he came to be lifting the roofs off houses, looking for the owner of the boat. He lifted the roof and put it to one side and showed the boat to each occupant of each building he came to. All he got in return was screams, shouts and people fainting. At the yellow house, however, he lifted the lid on a little girl's bedroom.

"Hello," she said, rubbing her eyes, "what're you doing?"

"Boat," he rumbled, "Got boat." Lucien's voice went deep and grumbley as he spoke the trolls words.

"The little girl ..."

"What was she called, Granddad?" Amelia held herself tight, "what was her name?"

"Well, I think her name might have been Amelia," he thought, "yes, come to think of it, she was called Amelia. Now Amelia was a brave little girl and anyway, the troll had her daddy's boat. She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown; it was blue and fluffy, lovely and cosy and went with the slippers that she slipped her feet into; and stood by the wall, looking out at the night sky.

"That's my daddy's boat," she said, "why've you got it?"

He held up the rope and grunted.

"Was it floating away?"

He nodded.

"Will you help me tie it up, again?" she asked.

He nodded again and held out his hand, which she clambered into.

"But Granddad," Amelia interrupted, again, "do you think she should've? you and Gran'ma said I wasn't to go with anyone I didn't know."

"You're quite right my dear," he patted her shoulder, "but this little Amelia wasn't really very obedient ..."

"Must take after her grandfather," Jean muttered.

Lucien harrumphed and gave a mock shrug.

"... so Ragwort carried her ever so carefully to the sandy shore and set her down gently. He put the boat in the water and held it there until he could place Amelia into it. And so began the night-time adventures.

Ragwort would collect Amelia from her bedroom after her parents went to bed and they would sail the seven seas, fighting pirates and defeating sea monsters. He would return her to her bed just before sunrise and she was never, ever tired. She told her parents all about the adventures and they listened then laughed at her imagination and her 'dreams'. Ragwort was careful not to be seen by the others in the town, and for Amelia he was her own special friend and she didn't want to share him, anymore than he wanted to be shared.

One night there was another fearful storm, with lightning and thunder, high winds and torrential rain. Ragwort sat on his earth mound and watched the spectacular light show, the way the bolts of lightning cut through the dark of the night sky.

Suddenly one of the lightning bolts hit something in the town and sparks flew up, then flames. He looked across and saw the houses alight and heard screaming. Loping from his mound he reached the town quickly where people were running and waving their arms around. Some were throwing buckets of water at the flames, though to Ragwort they were little more than thimbles. His eyes flicked over to where his friend Amelia lived and saw her waving from her bedroom window, the flames rising up the walls of her house. As he approached people started to scream even louder, some fired guns at him, but the bullets bounced off his thick hide and he never faltered in his steps. He reached over and lifted the roof off the yellow house and tenderly offered his hand to Amelia, who stepped onto the palm and sat down, perfectly calm and safe. He set her down by her terrified parents who could only stare open-mouthed. Until that moment they firmly believed Amelia just had a rather vivid imagination.

Ragwort stood up and looked around. He knew, from watching the townsfolk, that water was needed to quench the fires. He strode back to his mound and reached into where he slept hidden from the others in the town and pulled out his drinking pot. It was carved from wood but was as big as a garden shed. He scooped up water from the cove and threw it onto the flames.

Time and time again he drowned the flames until not a one was burning. The townsfolk cheered and clapped, danced and sang his praises. He grinned and looked around for Amelia. She was climbing onto his big toe, it tickled as she tried to climb his leg. He reached down and placed his hand for her to climb into. Lifting her to his face his eyes lit up with delight that she was safe and apparently unharmed. She opened her arms and hugged his nose, and kissed it.

"Thank you, Ragwort," she cried, "for saving all of us and our houses."

Ragwort grunted and grinned, and Amelia wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him blush with pride."

"So, he was a hero," Amelia yawned.

"... and the people loved him for it, and never ran or screamed again, when they saw him. In fact, each year, on the anniversary of the fire they declared it a public holiday - Ragwort Day - and nobody worked, the schools were closed and picnics and street parties were held to celebrate his goodness."

Lucien looked down at his step-granddaughter, almost asleep on his knee.

"Come on, little one," he whispered, "time for bed."

He lofted her into his arms and carried her up to her room, where he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Honestly, Lucien," his wife hummed from behind, "I do wonder why she doesn't have nightmares. Where on earth do you get your ideas from?"

"They're just variations on a theme, Jean," he put his arm round her trim waist, "and as long as there is a happy ending she sleeps soundly."

"Care to tell me a bedtime story," she smiled, seductively.

"I think I can do better than that," he winked and kissed her firmly.


End file.
